Demon Halloween
by DragonHolder89
Summary: It's Halloween In Domino City And a Group of Demons is putting on a concert.
1. Chapter 1

Main Pairing: AtemXYugiXOC-Trey Takamota

Side Pairings: MarikuXMarikXMalik

AkefiaXBakuraXRyou

Bandit KeithXOC-Justine Wheeler

SethXSetoXJoey

MaiXSerenityXRebecca

DukeXTristian

MokubaXNoa

OCXOC-RyderxYuki

Looks of Ocs:

Trey-Black and red short hair like Kyo from FB , green eyes, right ear pierced, and one other piercing which will be revealed in last chapter.

Justine- long blonde hair, and no piercings.

Ryder- green eyes, blue and black hair, muscular build, wardrobe mostly purple.

Yuki- gray eyes, porcupine quill style red hair, boyish build, strange wardrobe of Egyptian. is a boy but because of light powers changes to a girl to follow tea and Anzu for kicks. Maliks twin.

Summary: Halloween is here and the Supernatural Beings are putting on a show for their school. Join The Gang as vamps, wolves, and what not as they go through the night.

FOR MY SANITY: ALL OF THE GANG HAS SHADOW AND LIGHT POWERS. THEIR COSTUMES ARE WHAT THEY ACTUAL ARE.

DisClaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED. I DO OWN THE CHARACTER TREY AND MY SISTER OWNS THE CHARACTER JUSTINE. Ryder and Yuki are mine as well. and my cousins own any other ocs used later on.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Two tri-colored haired teens sat in their living room watching their friends argue. Yugi sighed from his perch on Atem's lap. "What's wrong?" asked Atem. Yugi shook his head, "Nothing."

"I wouldn't call it nothing, Yug'," said Joey. Yugi looked at Joey then to everyone else [A/N: which is the gang minus Trey], "Trey isn't here yet and I'm worried." Seto shook his head, "He probably had to take care of some things." Atem nodded and hugged Yugi, "He's probably on the way here." Yugi nodded and snuggled closer to Atem.

"So the Halloween show," said Malik, "Has anyone started the dictations yet?" Ryou and Bakura raised their hands saying, "We did." "Most are for the second part," said Bakura. "Yea, and Tea and Anzu want to perform," said Ryou, "Along with their followers and Ushio and his boys."

Atem shook his head, "Why do they have to?" "Cause, they asked the principal," said Seth. "Fine," sighed Atem. He looked around as everyone else shook their heads. "At least we have everything else planned for next week," said Mokuba. At that the gang went back to studying.

* * *

*With Trey*

"You know Ryder if Ushio catches you with me," said Trey. Ryder shook his head, "And why should I care? You know that I only follow for kicks." Trey looked at his twin, "I know. Just don't want you to get hurt." Ryder nodded as he stopped walking. "Maybe I should stop," he said. "What?" asked Trey as he leaned against a lamp post. Ryder sighed, "I mean with Ushio."

Just as Ryder said that, Ushio and his boys showed up. "There you are, Ryder," said Ushio, "You were suppose to meet at the hangout." Ryder shrugged, "So?" Ushio growled, then noticed Trey, "What is he doing here?" Ryder smirked, "Did you forget Trey's my brother?"

Trey pushed away from the lamp post and faced Ushio. "Do you have a problem with that?" hissed Trey. Ushio raised his fist, "Actually I do." Ushio then swung at Trey, punching his face. Trey stumbled backwards into Valon.

Ushio sneered, "Hold him." Valon and Alister held Trey while Rex and Weevil beat him. Ryder growled, "Let him go." Ushio laughed, "Nope." Just then Ushio went flying. Ryder smiled at who hit Ushio, "Thanks, Keith." Keith nodded and attacked Rex and Weevil, while Ryder attacked Valon and Alister. Once the 5 were knocked out, Ryder turned to Trey. "Atem ain't gonna like this," said Keith. Ryder nodded, "Yugi's gonna have a fit." "No Atem is," said Trey, "Yugi will just fuss that I got hurt." Ryder nodded, "Then let's get you to Atem's. Ryder and Keith helped Trey to stand and took him to Atem's house.

DING-DONG

"I'll get it," called Malik. Malik opened the door to see Ryder and Keith holding Trey. When he saw Trey, He yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Trey winced, but before any of the 3 could answer, Yugi appeared.

Yugi gasped, "Trey, what happened?" Trey coughed, "Can I sit down then tell you." Yugi nodded and led them to the living room. Upon entering everyone gasped at Trey's condition. Ryder and Keith sat Trey down next to Atem. "What happened?" asked Joey. "Ushio beat me up, cause Ryder was hanging with me," said Trey. Akefia came in then with the first aid kit and handed it to Yugi. Yugi had Trey remove his shirt, which gave everyone a good look at the damage.

Atem shook his head as his wolf ears appeared, "Why did you let him?" Trey whimpered as Yugi pulled a bandage too tight. "I didn't mean to," said Trey, "He caught me off guard."

Once wrapped up, Trey turned and laid his head on Atem's shoulder. "So other than Ushio, what took you?" asked Mariku. "Vampire Council," said Trey. Mokuba gasped, "There was no meeting scheduled." Trey shrugged, "Not a meeting. They showed up at my house." Seto sighed, "Should have called us, Cous."

Trey smirked, "Should have, but didn't." Trey then wrapped his arms around Yugi, who had sat back on Atem's lap. "Mine," Trey said as his fangs appeared. Yugi 'eeped' before Trey sunk his fangs in Yugi's neck.

"Must you feed from him now?" asked Atem. Trey withdrew from Yugi after licking over the holes to heal them. "Yes, I must," said Trey. Everyone just shook their heads and started to leave to their rooms.

During the next week everything went fine save for the occasional prank from Bakura, Malik, Marik, or Trey.

* * *

*Halloween Night: Showtime*

Trey and Yugi were waiting for their werewolf boyfriend/mate and his pack with their friends. "Where are they?" asked Malik, "The shows about to start." Yugi looked at Malik, "And where is Yuki?" Malik shrugged, "Don't know. But I do know that if they don't get here soon there will be hell to pay." Trey laughed, "First time one of you 3 have said that."

Malik and Yugi chuckled, "True." Seto walked over, "It's time. We can't wait for them." Trey nodded, "Alright. Let's start the show."

TBC...


	2. Part 1

**CHAPTER 2**

 ***OCTOBER 31-5:00 P.M.- HALLOWEEN PARTY***

WHAT EVERYONE IS AND WEARING:

ATEM: Wolf- RED LEATHER TANK TOP OUTFIT, COMBAT BOOTS, EARS, AND TAIL[SHADOW]

YUGI: Angel- DARK PURPLE LEATHER OUTFIT, COMBAT BOOTS, AND WINGS[LIGHT]

TREY: Vampire-RED LEATHER TANK TOP AND PANTS, RED COMBAT BOOTS, CLAWS, FANGS, WINGS, AND DEMONLIKE TAIL.[SHADOW]

MALIK: Angel-BLUE OUTFIT LIKE YUGI'S[LIGHT]

MARIKU:Wolf- GREY LEATHER TANK TOP OUTFIT, COMBAT BOOTS, EARS, AND TAIL[SHADOW]

MARIK: RED SOUL REAPER- RED CLOAK WITH HOOD UP, LEATHER OUTFIT, AND SCYTHE[SHADOW]

RYOU: Angel-SILVER OUTFIT LIKE YUGI'S[LIGHT]

BAKURA: BLACK SOUL REAPER- BLACK CLOAK WITH HOOD UP, LEATHER OUTFIT, AND SWORD[SHADOW]

AKEFIA: Wolf- WHITE LEATHER TANK TOP OUTFIT, COMBAT BOOTS, EARS, AND TAIL[SHADOW]

SETO:Vampire-BLACK LEATHER TANK TOP AND PANTS, BLACK COMBAT BOOTS, CLAWS, FANGS, WINGS, AND DEMONLIKE TAIL.[SHADOW]

SETH: Wolf- BLACK LEATHER TANK TOP OUTFIT, COMBAT BOOTS, EARS, AND TAIL[SHADOW]

JOEY: Dragon- BLACK TAIL, CLAWS, HORNS, SPIKES DOWN BACK[like red black dragon.][LIGHT]

SERENITY: Hex Girl-THORN[LIGHT]

MAI: Hex Girl- DUSK

REBECCA: Hex Girl- LUNA

BANDIT KEITH:EGYPTIAN SLAVE-SHENTI, UNDERGARMS, COLLAR;PINK, AEMRBAND; PINK , AND NO TUNIC.

JUSTINE: Vampire-TRADITIONAL[SHADOW]

DUKE:ZOMBIE

TRISTIAN:ZOMBIE

MOKUBA: Vampire-TRADITIONAL LOOKING[SHADOW]

NOA:Dragon-TEAL TAIL, CLAWS, HORNS, SPIKES DOWN BACK[LIGHT]

YUKI: DARK MAGICIAN GIRL[LIGHT]

RYDER: DARK MAGICIAN[SHADOW]

OTHERS:

TEA AND ANZU:WITCHES RED AND BLACK[SHADOW]

USHIO: VAMP HUNTER, CROSSBOW

REX: WOLF HUNTER, SWORD

WEEVIL: ZOMBIE HUNTER, GUN

VALON: VAMP HUNTER, BOW AND ARROWS

ALISTAR: WOLF HUNTER, CROSSBOW

MIHO: NURSE

LUNA:ELF PRINCESS

NINA: CAT

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

All of Domino City was gathered at the huge indoor Audioturuim. All the lights went out and just the ones above the stage came on reveling Mana, dressed as a witch: eygptain style.

"Welcome everyone," said Mana, "This year we have a special Halloween treat." She smiled as the lights flickered and smoke started coming from behind her, "We have up first Trey the Vampire, along with Bakura and Marik the reapers singing Trick-or-Treat by Ghost Town."

Trey, Bakura, and Marik appeared on stage as the music started.

 _"Trick Or Treat"_

 _( MARIK)Nananananana_

 _Oh oh oh oh..._

 _[x4]_

 _(TREY)I got my costume on_

 _What you don't know_

 _This mask is always on and_

 _Being stuck in this house is dumb_

 _My eyes are spinning from the rum_

 _Like a pirate_

 _I'll start a riot..._

 _All night long until these clothes come off..._

 _(ALL)We gotta reason to dance_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Light a fire underneath your feet_

 _Gotta reason to dance_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Light a fire underneath your feet_

 _Am I a trick or treat (Woah)_

 _(BAKURA)My life is already so fictional_

 _So I'm not fazed by all these stupid hoes_

 _I'm not at home without my Creepy Girls_

 _So fuck this party from that Facebook post_

 _It's as empty as the streets below_

 _Let's go to where the monsters go_

 _(ALL)We gotta reason to dance_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Light a fire underneath your feet_

 _Gotta reason to dance_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Light a fire underneath your feet_

 _Am I a trick or treat (Woah)_

 _(MARIK)You know I want your problems, got love for imperfection_

 _Your lips are Razor sharp they cut me deeper then the rest_

 _I'll take you as you are, no time to heal your scars..._

 _Am I a trick or treat? Am I a trick or treat?!_

 _(TREY)Keep on looking back my way I've got something for you and me_

 _You never thought that we could be the perfect tragedy_

 _You know I want your problems, got love for imperfection_

 _Your lips are Razor sharp they cut me deeper then the rest_

 _I'll take you as you are, no time to heal your scars..._

 _Am I a trick or treat? Am I a trick or treat?!_

 _(Fuck it)_

 _(ALL)We gotta reason to dance_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Light a fire underneath your feet_

 _Gotta reason to dance_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Light a fire underneath your feet_

 _Am I a trick or treat? (Woah)_

 _[x2]_

 _(BAKURA)Nanananananana_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Nanananananana_

 _Oh oh oh_

"Wow. What a turn out, huh guys?" asked Trey. Bakura and Marik smirked as Yugi, Ryou, and Malik walked on. "It is a turn out, Trey, " said Yugi, "And our boyfriend is here." Trey nodded, "And next ladies and gentlemen are the angels of our group Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, singing Come Little Children." Then Trey, Bakura, and Marik walked off stage right into their wolf boyfriends arms. Yugi smiled as the music started.

 _(YUGI)Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment._

 _Come little children, The time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of shadows._

 _(MALIK)Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,_

 _Through all the pain and the sorrows._

 _Weep not poor children, For life is this way,_

 _Murdering beauty and passions._

 _(RYOU)Hush now dear children, It must be this way,_

 _To weary of life and deceptions._

 _Rest now my children, For soon we'll away,_

 _Into the calm and the quiet._

 _(ALL)Come little children, We'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment._

 _Come little children, The time's come to play,_

 _Here in our garden of shadows._

Trey walked out as The Lights took their bows. "Aren't they angels," he said, "And such hot costumes." The audience laughed and clapped as Yugi and Ryou blushed. Malik shook his head, "And where is ...?" Trey pointed behind him, "Backstage helping the girls with hair." He then turned to the audience, "Next up is Joey Dragon, Noa Dragon, and Mokuba Vampire singing Ghosts by Micheal Jackson." Trey and the Lights walked off as music started.

 _(JOEY)There's a ghost down in the hall_

 _There's a ghoul upon the bed_

 _There's something in the walls_

 _There's blood up on the stairs_

 _And it's floating through the room_

 _And there's nothing I can see_

 _And I know that that's the truth_

 _Because now it's onto me_

 _I don't understand it_

 _Hey_

 _I don't understand it!_

 _Aaow_

 _(MOKUBA)There's a tappin' in the floor_

 _There's a creak behind the door_

 _There's a rocking in the chair_

 _But there's no-one sitting there_

 _There's a ghostly smell around_

 _But nobody to be found_

 _And a coughin' and a yawnin'_

 _Where a restless soul is going_

 _Don't understand it_

 _Hey!_

 _Don't understand it_

 _Hey._

 _(ALL)And who gave you the right to shake my family?_

 _And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me_

 _And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_

 _You put a knife in my back_

 _Shot an arrow in me!_

 _Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_

 _The ghost of jealousy_

 _(NOA)There's a tappin in the floor_

 _There's a creak behind the door_

 _There's a rocking in the chair_

 _But nobody's sitting there_

 _There's a ghostly smell around_

 _But nobody to be found_

 _And a coughin' and a yawnin'_

 _Where a restless soul is going_

 _Don't understand it!_

 _Yeah Yeah!_

 _Don't understand it!_

 _Your just a dog gone!_

 _Aaow!_

 _(ALL)And who gave you the right to scare my family?_

 _And who gave you the right to scare my baby, she needs me_

 _And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_

 _And who gave you the right to take intrusion, to see me?_

 _And who gave you the right to shake my family?_

 _And who gave you the right to hurt my baby, she needs me_

 _And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_

 _You put a knife in my back,_

 _Shot an arrow in me!_

 _Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_

 _A suckin' ghost of jealousy_

 _Aaow!_

 _And who gave you the right to shake my family?_

 _And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me_

 _And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_

 _And who gave you the right to take, intrusion to see me?_

 _And who gave you the right to hurt my family?_

 _And who gave you the right hurt my baby, she needs me_

 _And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_

 _You put a knife in my back_

 _Shot an arrow in me!_

 _Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_

 _The ghost of jealousy_

 _Aaow_

 _Dog gone_

 _But there's no doubt about it, piece of mind_

 _Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_

As the three walked off the lights go out and flicker back on to reveal Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca on stage. "Alright now tis time to Hex someone," said all three. music starts. [I'm a hex girl from Scooby doo]

 _(MAI)I'm gonna cast a spell on you_

 _Your gonna do what I want you to_

 _Mix it up here in my little bowl_

 _Say a few words and you'll lose control_

 _(ALL)I'm a hex girl_

 _And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _(SERENITY)(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

 _I'm a hex girl_

 _And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _(REBECCA)(put a spell on you)_

 _(SERENITY)You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind_

 _You'll get dizzy when I make this sign_

 _You'll wake up in the dead of night_

 _Missing me when I'm out of sight_

 _(ALL)I'm a hex girl_

 _And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _(MAI)(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

 _I'm a hex girl_

 _And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _(REBACCA)(oh yeah)_

 _(REBECCA)With this little cobweb potion_

 _You'll fall into dark devotion_

 _If you ever lose affection_

 _I can change your whole direction_

 _(ALL)I'm a hex girl_

 _And I'm gonna put spell on you_

 _(REBECCA)(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

 _I'm a hex girl_

 _And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

 _We're gonna put a spell on you_

As the girls left the stage, the lights flickered yet again. Mana walked out, "Weren't they great folks." the audience cheered. "Now here is vampire Seto and werewolf Seth," said Mana. She walked off as Seth and Seto walked on. music starts. [monster by ghost town]

 _(SETH)Got a bottle in hand_

 _Full throttle_

 _I'm back again_

 _All the lives that I've wasted_

 _This cycle will never end_

 _Got a picture of you_

 _And the life that we knew_

 _Now the thoughts of your body is hauntin' me_

 _It's all a show_

 _(SETO)I got a place for the wicked to go_

 _Got a mindset that nobody knows_

 _Now this evil is taking control_

 _And where's our freedom now_

 _In a place we never wanted to be_

 _Taking all my love away from me_

 _Soon we'll take it to the fuckin' streets_

 _And take back our liberty_

 _(BOTH)You're a monster_

 _Nobody wants him_

 _But me_

 _So sharpen your teeth (makes it easier to bleed)_

 _And I'm losing my mind_

 _In the middle of the night_

 _When I'm hearing your screams_

 _And you're dead asleep_

 _It's all a show_

 _It's all a show_

 _(SETH)I got a place for the wicked to go_

 _Got a mindset that nobody knows_

 _Now this evil is taking control_

 _And where's our freedom now_

 _In a place we never wanted to be_

 _Taking all my love away from me_

 _Soon we'll take it to the fuckin' streets_

 _And take back our liberty_

 _(SETO)Take back our liberty!_

 _Take back our liberty!_

 _RAWWWR!_

 _Look what you've done to us..._

 _(SETH)I got a place for the wicked to go_

 _Got a mindset that nobody knows_

 _Now this evil is taking control_

 _And where's our freedom now_

 _In a place we never wanted to be_

 _Taking all my love away from me_

 _Soon we'll take it to the fuckin' streets_

 _And take back our liberty_

 _(BOTH)Take back our liberty_

 _Take back our liberty_

 _I'll take what belongs to me_

 _I'll take back our liberty_

 _I'll take what belongs to me_

Seth and Seto bowed. "Now a girl who is new to singing, Justine," said Seto. "And her boyfriend, Keith," said Seth. As they walked off, Justine and Keith walked on.

 _(JUSTINE)You can't escape the wrath of my heart_

 _Beating to your funeral song (BANDIT KEITH)(You're so alone)_

 _All faith is lost for hell regained_

 _And love dust in the hands of shame (BANDIT KEITH)(Just be brave)_

 _(JUSTINE)Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed_

 _And lead you along this path in the dark_

 _Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth_

 _Hold me_

 _Like you held on to life_

 _When all fears came alive and entombed me_

 _Love me_

 _Like you love the sun_

 _Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

 _I'll be the thorns on every rose_

 _You've been sent by hope (BANDIT KEITH)(You'll grow cold)_

 _I am the nightmare waking you up_

 _From the dream of a dream of love (BANDIT KEITH)(Just like before)_

 _Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close_

 _Paint you my soul, scarred and alone_

 _Waiting for your kiss to take me back home_

 _Hold me_

 _Like you held on to life_

 _When all fears came alive and entombed me_

 _Love me_

 _Like you love the sun_

 _Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

 _Hold me_

 _Like you held on to life_

 _When all fears came alive and entombed me_

 _Love me_

 _Like you love the sun_

 _Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

 _Hold me (BANDIT KEITH)(Like you held on to life)_

 _Like you held on to life_

 _(BANDIT KEITH)(When all fears came alive and entombed me)_

 _My vampire heart_

 _Love me (BANDIT KEITH)(Like you love the sun)_

 _Like you love the sun_

 _(BANDIT KEITH)(Scorching the blood in my)_

 _My vampire heart_

"Now I'm gonna go hurt Trey and Ryder for making me do this," said Keith as he stomped off stage. Justine shook her head, "And now Duke and Tristian with Zombie Love Song by My Favorite Martian." Justine walked after Keith as yelling can be heard of "I'll kill you" and "Leave my boyfriend alone" from backstage. The audience Chuckled as Duke and Tristian came on stage.

 _(DUKE)You don't know me, baby, but I've seen you around._

 _It might be kind of crazy, but I'm just new in town._

 _And now I wonder what you'd think if I said, hey look_

 _I'd like to get your number and a link to your Facebook._

 _Now if I tell you what a nice guy's supposed to_

 _Would that compel you not to scream when I approach you?_

 _You'll have to promise me you'll take this news calmly,_

 _But honestly, I'm sort of a zombie._

 _(TRISTIAN)I knew you'd be surprised. You can bet that I_

 _May not be alive, but I sure as hell ain't dead inside._

 _What's with the shotty? I ain't wishing you harm._

 _You see, I'd try to hold your hand but I'm missing an arm._

 _Brains are all I've eaten all week it's true,_

 _But if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you._

 _So let me take you to Wendy's. You deserve it._

 _Yeah, I'm a zombie, baby. Ain't nobody perfect._

 _(BOTH)I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house into the dark._

 _I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

 _I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you._

 _I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

 _(DUKE)Baby, sometimes I bite, and you can bet_

 _That I've got an appetite for human flesh._

 _I'll always be near though. You'll have to accept that_

 _When I nibble on your earlobe you might get infected._

 _Cause I fell in love with you and I'm_

 _(TRISTIAN)Undead but you make me feel alive._

 _And when I chase you through the graveyard_

 _It feels like foreplay._

 _If I'm lying I'm dying, and I speak truly_

 _When I say I love your mind. I'll take brains over beauty._

 _We'll be the undead Dagwood and Blondie_

 _When I teach you how to zombie, teach you, teach you how to zombie._

 _And everybody will love you, and you can sing along_

 _To this post-apocalyptic, postmortem love song._

 _So give me a chance,girl. You know I'll be worth it._

 _Yeah, I'm a zombie, baby. Ain't nobody perfect._

 _(BOTH)I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house into the dark._

 _I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

 _I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you._

 _I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

 _(BAKURA AND MARIK IN BACKGROUND)Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains._

 _Brains. Brains._

 _I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house into the dark._

 _I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

 _I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you._

 _I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains._

As song ends, Trey bolts up to Duke. "I think Keith has some major issues," said Trey. "You think, "said Tristian crossing his arms, "You put him in Egyptian garbs." Trey shook his head, "No I didn't. Justine did." Both Duke and Tristian shook their heads and walked off stage.

Trey sighed, "They have issues." The audience laughed. "Alright next up is Atem and Mariku singing You're So Creepy by Ghost Town," said Trey. Atem walked up behind Trey and hugged him, "and before we forget some of these are dedicated." Trey nodded and walked off stage. "And this song is to our lovers," said Mariku. "But this was before we got with them and a little after," said Atem.

 _(ATEM)For so long now I've been coming to your rescue (got me thinking I'll get you)_

 _And I'm serious when I say I'm over it_

 _I'm over it (and your fuckin' lies)_

 _That you'll stick around_

 _Stay on my side of town_

 _Now I'm covered in blood and I'm feeding off your pretty little lies_

 _(MARIKU)For once why can't you just come and chase me_

 _Dig up my grave and save my body_

 _Now I'm rotting to the bone_

 _But my hearts still beatin'_

 _Hopin' you won't leave me_

 _(BOTH)Creepy boys_

 _You're just my style_

 _Blood-red lipstick_

 _You don't smile_

 _Falling victim to your fantasy_

 _Damn, I love it that you're so creepy_

 _(ATEM)Now you're risking it all_

 _For some creepy boy_

 _With a blacked out rage that'll cast a spell_

 _Don't tempt him—he's got those evil eyes_

 _(MARIKU)Now you're risking it all_

 _For some pin-up doll_

 _Who drinks in the AM_

 _Fucks in the PM_

 _Treats all the boys like he don't need 'em_

 _(BOTH)Creepy boys_

 _You're just my style_

 _Blood-red lipstick_

 _You don't smile_

 _Falling victim to your fantasy_

 _Damn, I love it that you're so creepy_

 _[2x]_

 _(BOTH)Creepy boys_

 _You're just my style_

 _Blood-red lipstick_

 _You don't smile_

 _Falling victim to your fantasy_

 _Damn, I love it that you're so creepy_

Akefia walks on as music starts, "This is to Anzu and Tea."

 _Holding hands_

 _Skipping like a stone_

 _On our way_

 _To see what we have done_

 _The first to speak_

 _Is the first to lie_

 _The children cross_

 _Their hearts & hope to die_

 _Bite your tongue_

 _Swear to keep your mouth shut_

 _Ask yourself_

 _Will i burn in Hell?_

 _Then write it down_

 _& cast it in the well_

 _There they are_

 _The mob it cries for blood_

 _To twist and tale_

 _Into fire wood_

 _Fan the flames_

 _With a little lie_

 _Then turn your cheek_

 _Until the fire dies_

 _The skin it peels_

 _Like the truth, away_

 _What it was_

 _I will never say..._

 _Bite your tongue, swear to keep_

 _Keep your mouth shut_

 _Make up something_

 _Make up something good..._

 _Holding hands_

 _Skipping like a stone_

 _Burn the witch_

 _Burn to ash & bone_

"O.K. I think everyone has issues," said Trey appearing on stage, "Now Seth, Mokuba and Duke singing Party In The Graveyard by Ghost Town."

 _(MOKUBA)1-2-3-4... Go!_

 _(SETH)How can you sleep at night, when the sound of the clock is ticking away our time?_

 _Will we make it through the night?_

 _I'll believe it when I see it, and I'm blinded by the sunlight_

 _Faded through my eyes,_

 _I see your silhouette._

 _Now the visions from last night are coming alive, coming alive_

 _(ALL)We're dead, we're dead, now we own the night_

 _We're dead, we're dead, live the dead beat life_

 _We're dead, we're dead, every single night_

 _So lets party in the graveyard._

 _(MOKUBA)CALLING ALL MONSTERS, ZOMBIES AND CREEPS..._

 _TONIGHT'S TH NIGHT FOR DREAMERS AND TRUE BELIEVERS IN THE AFTERLIFE-_

 _LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!_

 _(DUKE)I take back all my poor words._

 _Talk is cheap, but my mind is rich_

 _When I close my eyes_

 _You grab my wrist,_

 _And pull me in to your cold dead lips_

 _(SETH)in your cold dead lips_

 _You're a cold heart bitch_

 _in your cold hard lips_

 _You're just a cold hard bitch_

 _(ALL)We're dead, we're dead, now we own the night_

 _We're dead, we're dead, live the dead beat life_

 _We're dead, we're dead, every single night_

 _So lets party in the graveyard!_

 _(MOKUBA)Party in the graveyard!_

 _(SETH)They say the world is ending_

 _What did you live for?_

 _Let go of all your vices_

 _They're just controlling us_

 _They say we're dead and it ends tonight_

 _I say, "Then lets party in the graveyard!"_

 _(ALL)We're dead, we're dead, now we own the night_

 _We're dead, we're dead, live the dead beat life_

 _We're dead, we're dead, every single night_

 _So lets party in the graveyard._

 _Party in the graveyard!_

 _Party in the graveyard!_

"Anybody notice Trey has only sung once so far?" asked Mokuba. "I did," said Duke. Seth sighed, "He did take over for Mana since she disappeared." "Thanks, Seth," said Trey walking over, "Now get your asses off stage." They walked off as Akefia and Mariku walked on. "Alright, I think Trey needs to sing," said Mariku. "Yea he does," Akefia smirked as he made Trey stay on stage.

 _(AKEFIA)My mother was a witch, she was burned alive._

 _Thankless little bitch, for the tears I cried._

 _Take her down now, don't want to see her face_

 _All blistered and burnt, can't hide my disgrace._

 _(MARIKU)Twenty-seven, everyone was nice._

 _Gotta see 'em make 'em pay the price._

 _See their bodies out on the ice._

 _Take my time._

 _(Trey)Am I evil? Yes I am._

 _Am I evil? I am man, yes I am._

 _(MARIKU)As I watched my mother die, I lost my head._

 _Revenge now I sought, to break with my bread._

 _Taking no chances, you come with me._

 _I'll split you to the bone, help set you free._

 _(AKEFIA)Twenty-seven, everyone was nice._

 _Gotta see 'em make 'em pay the price._

 _See their bodies out on the ice._

 _Take my time._

 _(Trey)Am I evil? Yes I am._

 _Am I evil? I am man, yes I am._

 _(AKEFIA)On with the action now, I'll strip your pride._

 _I'll spread your blood around, I'll see you ride._

 _Your face is scarred with steel, wounds deep and neat._

 _Like a double dozen before ya, smells so sweet._

 _(Trey)Am I evil? Yes I am._

 _Am I evil? I am man._

 _(MARIKU)I'll make my residence, I'll watch your fire._

 _You can come with me, sweet desire._

 _My face is long forgot, my face not my own._

 _Sweet and timely whore, take me home._

 _(Trey)Am I evil? Yes I am._

 _Am I evil? I am man._

 _(AKEFIA)My soul is longing for, await my heir._

 _Sent to avenge my mother, sweep myself._

 _My face is long forgot, my face not my own._

 _Sweet and timely whore, take me home._

 _(Trey)Am I evil? Yes I am._

 _Am I evil? I am man._

 _Am I evil? Yes I fucking am._

 _Am I evil? I am man, yeah._

"I hate them,"said Trey as Akefia and Mariku ran off stage. Trey glanced at a folded paper he had, "Next is Joey, Noa, and Tristian." The aforementioned walked on stage. "And I'm not singing," hissed Trey. "Fine," said Noa, "This song is to Tea and Anzu." [devil woman by cliff Richard]

 _(JOEY)I've had nothing but bad luck_

 _Since the day I saw the cat at my door_

 _So I came here to you, sweet lady_

 _Answering your mystical call_

 _Crystal ball on the table_

 _Showing the future, the past_

 _Same cat with them evil eyes_

 _And I knew it was a spell she'd cast._

 _[ALL]_

 _She's just a devil woman_

 _With evil on her mind_

 _Beware the devil woman_

 _She's gonna get you_

 _She's just a devil woman_

 _With evil on her mind_

 _Beware the devil woman_

 _She's gonna get you from behind._

 _(NOA)Give me the ring on your finger_

 _Let me see the lines of your hand_

 _I can see me a tall dark stranger_

 _Giving you what you hadn't planned_

 _I drank the potion she offered me_

 _I found myself on the floor_

 _Then I looked in those big green eyes_

 _And I wondered what I came there for._

 _[ALL]_

 _She's just a devil woman_

 _With evil on her mind_

 _Beware the devil woman_

 _She's gonna get you_

 _She's just a devil woman_

 _With evil on her mind_

 _Beware the devil woman_

 _She's gonna get you from behind._

 _(TRISTIAN)Stay awake_

 _Look out_

 _If you're out on a moonlit night_

 _Be careful of the neighborhood strays_

 _Of a lady with long black hair_

 _Tryin' to win you with her feminine ways_

 _Crystal ball on the table_

 _Showing the future, the past_

 _Same cat with them evil eyes_

 _You'd better get out of there fast_

 _She's just a devil woman_

 _With evil on her mind_

 _Beware the devil woman_

 _She's gonna get you._

They walked off as Trey came over. "More issues," he said, "Course I like the faces Tea and Anzu are making." "You should," said Malik as he and Ryou walked out. Trey smirked, "Next is Malik and Ryou singing Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell."

 _(BOTH)Who's watching?_

 _Tell me who's watching._

 _Who's watching me?_

 _(RYOU)I'm just an average man, with an average life._

 _I work from nine to five; hey hell, I pay the price._

 _All I want is to be left alone in my average home;_

 _But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone, and_

 _(MALIK)I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _And I have no privacy._

 _Woh, I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _Tell me is it just a dream?_

 _(RYOU)When I come home at night._

 _I bolt the door real tight._

 _People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid._

 _Well, can the people on T.V. see me._

 _Or am I just paranoid?_

 _(MALIK)When I'm in the shower._

 _I'm afraid to wash my hair._

 _'Cause I might open my eyes_

 _And find someone standing there._

 _People say I'm crazy_

 _Just a little touched._

 _But maybe showers remind me of_

 _"Psycho" too much._

 _That's why. . ._

 _(BOTH)I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _And I have no privacy._

 _Woah, I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _Who's playing tricks on me?_

 _Who's watching me?_

 _I don't know anymore . . . are the neighbors watching_

 _Who's watching?_

 _Well, it's the mailman watching me: and I don't feel safe anymore._

 _Tell me who's watching._

 _Oh, what a mess. I wonder who's watching me now,_

 _(WHO?) the I.R.S.?_

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _And I have no privacy._

 _Woah, I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _Who's playing tricks on me?_

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _And I have no privacy._

 _Woah, I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _I can't enjoy my tea._

 _I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _I want my privacy._

 _Woah, I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _Woah, I always feel like somebody's watching me._

 _Stop playing tricks on me_

 _Woah, I always feel like somebody's watching me._

Trey appeared on stage, "OK ladies and gentlemen we're going to take a small 30 minute break. Feel free to go stretch, get something to eat or drink, and we'll let you know when we're gonna start back up." The audience cheered and the stage lights went off as the Audioturuim lights go on.

Trey walked over to Atem and slumped into a chair. "Who wants to find them?" asked Atem. Justine raised her hand, "I'll go get them." Atem nodded, "OK." And Justine took off.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Freestyle

**Chapter 3**

"All right ladies and gentlemen, we're back," said Trey, "And the second part of our show is a freestyle." "That means any Song not just Halloween ones," said Seth as he walked on stage. "And up first for freestyle is Tea and Anzu, the twin witches," said Trey. Seth and Trey walked off stage as Justine pushed Tea and Anzu on. "Our song is to our men, Atem and Trey," said Tea. [i want you by savage gardens.]

 _(TEA)Anytime I need to see your face,_

 _I just close my eyes_

 _And I am taken to a place where_

 _your crystal mind and_

 _Magenta feelings take up shelter_

 _in the base of my spine_

 _Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola_

 _I don't need to try and explain;_

 _I just hold on tight_

 _And if it happens again, I might move_

 _so slightly_

 _To the arms and the lips and the face_

 _of the human cannonball_

 _That I need to, I want to_

 _(ANZU)Come stand a little bit closer_

 _Breath in and get a bit higher_

 _You'll never know what hit you_

 _When I get to you_

 _[BOTH]_

 _Ooh, I want you_

 _I don't know if I need you_

 _But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

 _Ooh, I want you_

 _I don't know if I need you_

 _But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

 _(ANZU)I'm the kind of person who endorses_

 _a deep commitment_

 _Getting comfy getting perfect_

 _is what I live for_

 _But a look, then a smell of perfume_

 _It's like I'm down on the floor_

 _And I don't know what I'm in for_

 _(TEA)Conversation has a time and place_

 _In the interaction of a lover and_

 _a mate,_

 _But the time of talking,_

 _using symbols, using words_

 _Can be likened to a deep sea diver_

 _who is swimming with a raincoat_

 _(ANZU)Come stand a little bit closer_

 _Breathe in and get a bit higher_

 _You'll never know what hit you_

 _When I get to you_

 _[BOTH]_

 _Ooh, I want you_

 _I don't know if I need you_

 _But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

 _Ooh, I want you_

 _I don't know if I need you_

 _But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

 _(TEA)Anytime I need to see your face,_

 _I just close my eyes_

 _And I am taken to a place where_

 _your crystal mind and_

 _Magenta feelings take up shelter_

 _in the base of my spine_

 _Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola_

 _(ANZU)I don't need to try and explain;_

 _I just hold on tight_

 _And if it happens again, I might move_

 _so slightly_

 _To the arms and the lips and the face_

 _of the human cannonball_

 _That I need to, I want to_

 _[BOTH]_

 _Ooh, I want you_

 _I don't know if I need you_

 _But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

 _Ooh, I want you_

 _I don't know if I need you_

 _But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

 _So can we find out?_

Trey and Atem shuddered as they shout, **"NO. WE CAN'T."** Then they take the stage. [leave me alone by Alex rybak.]

 _(ATEM TO SETH)"I want to be admitted, please. There's a crazy girl following me."_

 _(ATEM)It started with a call I stupidly answered_

 _You said you got my number from one of the dancers_

 _You waited right outside, you had something of mine_

 _But then I saw your eyes, your crazy eyes_

 _(TREY)Now you got me into something very sick and twisted_

 _An evil kind of game I didn't know existed_

 _You traveled overseas to terrorize me_

 _And I don't understand, why can't you let me be?_

 _(BOTH)Believe me when I say, you stupid fool!_

 _You're scaring me to death, that's not cool!_

 _Why won't you leave me alone?_

 _Just leave me alone!_

 _You're crazy, leave me alone!_

 _I beg of you to stop and think this through_

 _It's time you started playing with someone new_

 _Why won't you leave me alone?_

 _Just leave me alone!_

 _You're crazy, leave me alone!_

 _(TREY)You're scaring mom and dad, scaring off my boyfriend_

 _You're waiting by my door early in the morning_

 _I've told you many times, don't follow me at night_

 _You're poisoning my life, just tell me why!_

 _(BOTH)Believe me when I say, you stupid fool!_

 _You're scaring me to death, that's not cool!_

 _Why won't you leave me alone?_

 _Just leave me alone!_

 _You're crazy, leave me alone!_

 _I beg of you to stop and think this through_

 _It's time you started playing with someone new_

 _Why won't you leave me alone?_

 _Just leave me alone!_

 _You're crazy, leave me alone!_

 _Believe me when I say, you stupid fool!_

 _You're scaring me to death, that's not cool!_

 _Why won't you leave me alone?_

 _Just leave me alone!_

 _You're crazy, leave me alone!_

 _I beg of you to stop and think this through_

 _It's time you started playing with someone new_

 _Why won't you leave me alone?_

 _Just leave me alone!_

 _You're crazy, leave me alone!_

Tea and Anzu both "hmph'd" then walked away. "Good riddance I hope," said Atem. The audience laughed, as Trey took out the folded paper. "Now is," started Trey, "OH GOD." Atem looked at the paper, "Now is Ushio and his boys with I'm A Hunter." Trey and Atem walked off Stage. [a/n: the song is from World of Warcraft.]

 _(ALL)I'm a Beaststalker, Giantstalker, Dragonstalker, Cryptstalker, Demonstalker, Riftstalker, Gronnstalker, Cryptstalker, Scourgestalker, Windrunner, I'm a pawning leet skilled hunter_

 _(Valon)A death dealer_

 _A life stealer_

 _That's just the cost of being awesomesauce_

 _(Alister)A dues payer_

 _A boss slayer_

 _I Rhok out with my Loq out now_

 _(Rex and Weevil)(I'm a hunter)_

 _Honing my leet skills_

 _(I'm a hunter)_

 _racking up the kills_

 _(I'm a hunter)_

 _pwning you to death_

 _(I'm a hunter)_

 _just me and my big red pet_

 _(Ushio)From viper to cheetah to dragonhawk_

 _No time to waste 'cause I can jump-shot_

 _BM, MM, and SV_

 _I can rock out any tree_

 _(Valon)Never worried about my threat_

 _I've got FD and misdirect_

 _Catching loose mobs in my traps_

 _I never miss 'cause I am hit-capped_

 _(Alister)'Cause I'm the hunter and not the marked_

 _I'm the fire and not the spark_

 _I'm the kiter and not the kite_

 _I'll top the meters every fight_

 _Raiding endgame, dealing death_

 _Just me, my gun, and my trusty pet_

 _(ALL)Now let's begin with Illidan, Ossirian, and Kil'jaeden_

 _Magmadar, Azgalore, Gruul, C'thun, and Razorgore_

 _Onyxia to Ragnaros, which one have we killed the most?_

 _Kel'Thuzad to Malygos, we even killed Akama's ghost._

 _Feels like we're getting close… all that running as a ghost…_

 _Anub'arak, Yogg-Saron, Nefarion, Sartharion_

 _Magtheridon, Sapphiron, Lucifron to Sulfuron_

 _Archavon, Emalon, Koralon and Algalon_

 _The Faction Champions, the death toll rolling on and on_

 _Garr, Vael, Executus, Chromaggus, Jaraxxus_

 _Moam, M'uru, Kael'thas, we won't stop 'till we kill Arthas_

 _(Rex and Weevil)(I'm a hunter)_

 _Honing my leet skills_

 _(I'm a hunter)_

 _racking up the kills_

 _(I'm a hunter)_

 _pwning you to death_

 _(I'm a hunter)_

 _just me and my big red pet_

As they walked off, Trey walked on. "Now we have Miho, Luna, Nina, and Yuki," said Trey. The four walked on and Yuki smiles as Trey walked past. [it's gonna be me by nsync.]

 _[NINA] It's gonna-be-me_

 _[LUNA] Oh, yeah_

 _[MIHO]_

 _You might've been hurt, babe_

 _That ain't no lie_

 _You've seen them all come and go, oh.._

 _I remember you told me_

 _That it made you believe in_

 _No man, no cry_

 _Maybe that's why_

 _[ALL]Every little thing I do_

 _Never seems enough for you_

 _You don't wanna lose it again_

 _But I'm not like them_

 _Baby, when you finally,_

 _Get to love somebody_

 _Guess what,_

 _It's gonna be me.._

 _[YUKI]_

 _You've got no choice, babe_

 _But to move on, and you know_

 _There ain't no time to waste_

 _You're just too blind (too blind), to see_

 _But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_

 _You can't deny_

 _So just tell me why_

 _[ALL]Every little thing I do_

 _Never seems enough for you_

 _You don't wanna lose it again_

 _But I'm not like them_

 _Baby, when you finally_

 _Get to love somebody (somebody)_

 _Guess what (guess what)_

 _It's gonna be me_

 _[NINA] It's gonna be me_

 _[LUNA] Oh yeah..._

 _[LUNA]_

 _There comes a day_

 _When I'll be the one, you'll see.._

 _It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna_

 _[NINA] It's gonna be me_

 _All that I do_

 _Is not enough for you_

 _Don't wanna lose it_

 _But I'm not like that_

 _When finally (finally)_

 _You get to love_

 _Guess what (guess what)_

 _[ALL]Every little thing I do_

 _Never seems enough for you (for you babe)_

 _You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)_

 _But I'm not like them_

 _Baby, when you finally_

 _Get to love somebody (love..)_

 _Guess what (guess what)_

 _It's gonna be me_

 _Every little thing I do (Oh...)_

 _Never seems enough for you_

 _You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)_

 _But I'm not like them_

 _Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)_

 _Get to love somebody_

 _Guess what (guess what)_

 _[YUKI] It's gonna be me.._

"Alright, next I think is Keith," said Yuki, looking to Trey. Trey nodded, "Yea it is." Keith walked on stage,"This is to my girlfriend, Justine." [I'm your slave by straight edge.]

 _I'm down on the floor I'm beggin for more_

 _And I realize that you're the god that I adore I'm kissin your feet you're all that I need_

 _What I feel for you is more than love I think its greed_

 _Why are you killing me?_

 _I am your slave you're the stone to my grave_

 _I will love you tomorrow though you cheat me today_

 _I'm down on my knees you're my destiny_

 _I'm your toy I'm your tool but I'm too blind to see_

 _Your beautiful eyes your sweet little lies_

 _I could never live without this although I really try_

 _I really love you I know I'm a fool_

 _Please don't tread me like a dog oh please don't be so cruel_

 _You're the only thing that I cant resist I hate myself and I clench my fist_

 _I should kick you trough the door_

 _But I know that its hurts much more_

 _All my life I thought that I was free_

 _But without you there aint any life for me_

 _I don't know what I try to find_

 _I think I'm deaf I'm dumb and blind_

"And now Yugi, Ryder, and Justine," said Keith. He walked off as the three walked on. "And our song is to Tea and Anzu," said Ryder. [off with her head by icon for hire.]

 _[YUGI]I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again_

 _My skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in_

 _This cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me_

 _They told me so I didn't know the fall would be this easy_

 _[RYDER]How long until it starts to do me in_

 _I can't give out what I'm not breathing in_

 _I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged_

 _My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death_

 _[ALL]Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, don't let go_

 _Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, don't let go, savior_

 _[YUGI]Your way to life has only showed me what a fool I am_

 _It serves the purpose of confirming I remain condemned_

 _And I will ever linger on the edge_

 _Unless you hear me_

 _[JUSTINE]How long until it starts to do me in_

 _I can't give out what I'm not breathing in_

 _I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged_

 _My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death_

 _[ALL]Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, don't let go_

 _Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, don't let go, savior_

 _Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, don't let go_

 _Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, don't let go, save your own_

"And now is Marik and Bakura," said Yugi. **[** **miss Jackson by panic at the disco.]**

 _[GIRLS]Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows it's you RYOU MALIK_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find RYOU OR MALIK_

 _[MARIK]You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now_

 _You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out_

 _But we're so lucky,_

 _Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down_

 _Looking for the time of your life (No one's gonna find out)_

 _[BAKURA]A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,_

 _A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,_

 _But back away from the water, babe, you might drowned_

 _The party isn't over tonight (Party in your night gown)_

 _[BOTH]Hey_

 _Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

 _Hey_

 _Out the back door goddamn but I love him anyway (Hey)_

 _I love him anyway (Hey)_

 _I love him anyway (Hey)_

 _Out the back door goddamn but I love him anyway_

 _RYOU, RYOU, RYOU_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _MALIK, MALIK, MALIK_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _RYOU, MALIK_

 _Are you nasty? Are you nasty?_

 _I love him anyway_

 _Oh,_

 _Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

 _Oh_

 _Out the back door goddamn but I love him anyway_

 _[MARIK]Way down 'til the fire finally dies out_

 _You've got 'em wrapped around your finger watch 'em fall down_

 _There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out_

 _Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall out)_

 _Hey_

 _Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

 _Hey_

 _Out the back door goddamn but I love him anyway (Hey, hey , hey)_

 _I love him anyway (Hey)_

 _I love him anyway (Hey)_

 _Out the back door goddamn but I love him anyway_

 _RYOU, RYOU, RYOU_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _MALIK, MALIK, MALIK_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _RYOU, MALIK_

 _Are you nasty? Are you nasty?_

 _I love him anyway_

 _Oh_

 _Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

 _Oh_

 _Out the back door goddamn but I love him anyway_

 _I love him anyway_

 _RYOU, RYOU, RYOU_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _MALIK, MALIK, MALIK_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _RYOU, MALIK_

 _Are you nasty? Are you nasty?_

 _I love her anyway_

 _Oh_

 _When will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

 _Oh_

 _Out the back door goddamn but I love him anyway_

 _[GIRLS]Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows it's you RYOU MALIK_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find RYOU OR MALIK_

 **[sins not tragedies by panic at the disco.]**

 _Oh,_

 _Well imagine,_

 _As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

 _And I can't help but to hear,_

 _No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

 _"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,_

 _"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

 _I'd chime in with a_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of poise and rationality._

 _I'd chime in,_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of..._

 _Well in fact,_

 _Well I'll look at it this way,_

 _I mean technically our marriage is saved_

 _Well this calls for a toast_

 _So, pour the champagne_

 _Oh! Well in fact,_

 _Well I'll look at it this way,_

 _I mean technically our marriage is saved_

 _Well this calls for a toast,_

 _So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

 _I'd chime in with a_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of poise and rationality._

 _I'd chime in,_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of poise and rationality again._

 _I'd chime in,_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of poise and rationality._

 _I'd chime in,_

 _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

 _With a sense of poise and rationality again._

Seto walked off as Trey came out. "Nicely done, Cous," said Trey, "Now is Ryou and Malik." The two walked on. "This is to our boyfriends," said Malik. [superpsycholove by Simon Curtis.]

 _[RYOU]Something lately drives me crazy_

 _Has to do with how you make me_

 _Struggle to get your attention_

 _Calling you brings apprehension_

 _[MALIK]Texts from you and sex from you_

 _Are things that are not so uncommon_

 _Flirt with you you're all about it_

 _Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

 _[RYOU]Damn, if you didn't want me back_

 _Why'd you have to act like that?_

 _It's confusing to the core_

 _'Cause I know you want it_

 _[MALIK]Oh, and if you don't wanna be_

 _Something substantial with me_

 _Then why do you give me more?_

 _Babe I know you want it_

 _[BOTH]Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from the bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love_

 _[RYOU]Pull me off to darkened corners_

 _Where all other eyes avoid us_

 _Tell me how I mesmerize you_

 _I love you and despise you_

 _[MALIK]Back to the crowd where you ignore me_

 _Bedroom eyes to those before me_

 _How am I supposed to handle_

 _Lit the fuse and missed the candle_

 _[RYOU]Damn, if you wanna let me go_

 _Baby please just let me know_

 _You're not gonna get away with leading me on_

 _[BOTH]Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from the bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love_

 _[MALIK]Say you want me_

 _Say you need me_

 _Tear my heart out slow_

 _And bleed me_

 _[RYOU]You want me_

 _You need me_

 _You're gonna be with me_

 _[MALIK]I know you want me too_

 _[RYOU]I think you want me too_

 _[MALIK]Please say you want me too_

 _[RYOU]Because you're going to_

 _[BOTH]Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from the bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love_

 _[BOTH]Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from the bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love_

"That was interesting," said Trey as Ryou and Malik bowed and walked over to their men. "And now is Joey and Seth singing Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star," said Trey. They walked on stage as the music started.

 _J-O-E-Y_

 _J-O-E-Y, what?_

 _J-O-E-Y_

 _King Bitch_

 _J-O-E-Y_

 _SETH:_

 _I'm on the top_

 _There's no luck_

 _Never turned around to stop_

 _Make my move_

 _Make you move_

 _Make you wanna hear me talk_

 _See me walk_

 _See me pock_

 _See me suck a lollipop_

 _Wanna get messy_

 _[JOEY]I'll make you hot_

 _Make you rock_

 _I'll leave the world in shock_

 _I'm your tease_

 _I'm your fuel_

 _I just wanna see you drool_

 _On your knees pretty please_

 _You wish you were my main squeeze_

 _L L Like Luxury_

 _BOTH:_

 _Fuck me_

 _I'm a celebrity_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'll make you wanna fuck me just to get somewhere_

 _Fuck me_

 _I'm a celebrity_

 _Can't take your hands off me_

 _I know you wanna suck me what you waiting for_

 _Lip gloss and lollipop_

 _Let's rock our water pop_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'm all that you can see_

 _Lip gloss and lollipop_

 _I'll make your booty drop_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'm everything you wanna be_

 _JOEY:_

 _Mmm , hot damn._

 _Here I come._

 _Tell me how you want it done._

 _at the mall , in the hall._

 _On your momma's bedroom wall._

 _You can choose , either way._

 _You will end up on the news._

 _(Ha , yeah, just like you want it right?)_

 _Do i make you wet?_

 _[SETH]It's all about the C.O.C.K._

 _(I wanna hear you say)_

 _Love my pink knife._

 _You wish you had a slice of me._

 _I'm a celebrity._

 _[BOTH]Fuck me_

 _I'm a celebrity_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'll make you wanna fuck me just to get somewhere_

 _Fuck me_

 _I'm a celebrity_

 _Can't take your hands off me_

 _I know you wanna suck me what you waiting for_

 _Lip gloss and lollipop_

 _Let's rock i wanna pop_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'm all that you can see_

 _Lip gloss and lollipop_

 _I'll make your booty drop_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'm everything you wanna be_

 _Lip gloss and lollipop_

 _Let's rock i wanna pop_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'm all that you can see_

 _Lip gloss and lollipop_

 _I'll make your booty drop_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'm everything you wanna be_

 _OMG , LOL , it's true that sex will always sell._

 _Now it's time for you to go._

 _(so what , so what)_

 _OMG , LOL , it's true that sex will always sell._

 _Now it's time for you to go._

 _(so what, so what)_

 _Oh my god , can't you tell._

 _My mmmm makes you wanna sweat._

 _Am i all set?_

 _(not yet , not yet.)_

 _Oh my god , can't you tell._

 _My mmmm makes you wanna sweat._

 _Am i all set?_

 _(not yet , not yet.)_

 _(Mm)_

 _Lip gloss and lollipop_

 _Let's rock i wanna pop_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'm all that you can see_

 _Lip gloss and lollipop_

 _I'll make your booty drop_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'm everything you wanna be_

 _Lip gloss and lollipop_

 _Let's rock i wanna pop_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'm all that you can see_

 _Lip gloss and lollipop_

 _I'll make your booty drop_

 _Can't take your eyes off me_

 _I'm everything you wanna be_

"Up next is Yugi," shouted Joey. Yugi walked to the center of stage. "This song is to my two lovers, Trey and Atem," said Yugi.[whispers in the dark by skillet.]

 _Despite the lies that you're making_

 _Your love is mine for the taking_

 _My love is_

 _Just waiting_

 _To turn your tears to roses_

 _Despite the lies that you're making_

 _Your love is mine for the taking_

 _My love is_

 _Just waiting_

 _To turn your tears to roses_

 _I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

 _I will be the one that you run to_

 _My love is_

 _A burning, consuming fire_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _Whispers in the dark_

 _You feel so lonely and ragged_

 _You lay here broken and naked_

 _My love is_

 _Just waiting_

 _To clothe you in crimson roses_

 _I will be the one that's gonna find you_

 _I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

 _My love is_

 _A burning, consuming fire_

 _[Chorus x2]_

 _Whispers in the dark [x3]_

Trey and Atem kissed Yugi. "That was wonderful, Little One," said Atem. Trey smiled, "Yea it was. Now our song to you." [angel of darkness]

 _[BOTH]Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _The world is in your hand,_

 _But I will fight until the end._

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Don't follow your command,_

 _But I will fight and I will stand._

 _[TREY]When darkness falls,_

 _Pain is all,_

 _The Angel of Darkness_

 _will leave behind,_

 _and I will fight._

 _[ATEM]The love is lost,_

 _beauty and light,_

 _have vanished from_

 _garden of delight._

 _The dreams are gone,_

 _midnight has come,_

 _the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah..._

 _[BOTH]Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _The world is in your hand,_

 _But I will fight until the end._

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Don't follow your command,_

 _But I will fight and I will stand._

 _[ATEM]Hunt goes on,_

 _deep in the night,_

 _time to pray,_

 _down on your knees,_

 _you can't hide from the_

 _eternal light,_

 _until my last_

 _breath I will fight( I will fight...)_

 _[TREY]Now realize, the stars they die,_

 _darkness has fallen in paradise._

 _but we'll be strong, and we will fight,_

 _against the creatures of the night._

 _[BOTH]Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _The world is in your hand,_

 _But I will fight until the end._

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Don't follow your command,_

 _But I will fight and I will stand._

As Atem, Trey, and Yugi walked off. Tristian, Keith, Duke, and the girls walked on. **[run this town by rhianna]**

 _[GIRLS]_

 _Feel it comin' in the air_

 _Hear the screams from everywhere_

 _I'm addicted to the thrill_

 _It's a dangerous love affair_

 _Can't be scared when it goes down_

 _Got a problem, tell me now_

 _Only thing that's on my mind_

 _Is who's gonna run this town tonight..._

 _Is who's gonna run this town tonight..._

 _We gonna run this town_

 _[DUKE]_

 _We are_

 _Yeah I said it_

 _We are_

 _This is Roc Nation_

 _Pledge your allegiance_

 _Get y'all black tees on_

 _All black everything_

 _Black cards, black cars_

 _All black everything_

 _And our girls are blackbirds_

 _Ridin' with they dillingers_

 _I'd get more in depth_

 _If you boys really real enough_

 _This is la familia_

 _I'll explain later_

 _But for now let me get back to this paper_

 _I'm a couple bands down and I'm tryin' to get back_

 _I gave Doug a grip, I lost a flip for five stacks_

 _Yeah I'm talkin' five comma_

 _six zeros_

 _dot zero_

 _Here it go..._

 _Back to runnin' circles 'round niggas_

 _Now we squared up_

 _Hold up_

 _[GIRLS]_

 _Life's a game but it's not fair_

 _I break the rules so I don't care_

 _So I keep doin' my own thing_

 _Walkin' tall against the rain_

 _Victory's within the mile_

 _Almost there, don't give up now_

 _Only thing that's on my mind_

 _Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

 _Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

 _Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

 _Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

 _(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)_

 _Hey-hey-hey-hey_

 _[TRISTIAN]_

 _We are_

 _Yeah I said it_

 _We are_

 _You can call me Cesar_

 _In a dark Czar_

 _Please follow the leader_

 _So Eric B. we are_

 _Microphone fiend_

 _It's the return of the god_

 _Peace god..._

 _(Auh! Auh!)_

 _And ain't nobody fresher_

 _I'm in Mason_

 _(Ah!)_

 _Martin Margiela_

 _On the tape we're screamin'_

 _Fuck the other side, they jealous_

 _We got a banquette full the broads_

 _They got a table full of fellas... (?)_

 _And they ain't spending no cake_

 _They should throw they hand in_

 _'Cause they ain't got no spades..._

 _My whole team got dough_

 _So my banquette is lookin' like Millionaire's Row_

 _[GIRLS]_

 _Life's a game but it's not fair_

 _I break the rules so I don't care_

 _So I keep doin' my own thing_

 _Walkin' tall against the rain_

 _Victory's within the mile_

 _Almost there, don't give up now_

 _Only thing that's on my mind_

 _Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

 _Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

 _Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

 _Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

 _(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)_

 _Hey-hey-hey-hey_

 _[BANDIT KEITH]_

 _It's crazy how you can go from being Joe Blow_

 _To everybody on your dick, no homo_

 _I bought my whole family whips, no Volvos_

 _Next time I'm in church, please no photos_

 _Police escorts_

 _Everybody passports_

 _This the life that everybody ask for_

 _This a fast life_

 _We are on a crash course_

 _What you think I rap for_

 _To push a fucking Rav 4?_

 _But I know that if I stay stun-ting_

 _All these girls only gonna want one thing_

 _I could spend my whole life good will hunting_

 _Only good gon' come is as good when I'm cumming_

 _She got a ass that'll swallow up a g-string_

 _And up top, unh..._

 _Two bee stings_

 _And I'm beasting_

 _Off the riesling_

 _And my nigga just made it out the precinct_

 _We give a damn about the drama that you do bring_

 _I'm just tryin' to change the color on your mood ring_

 _Reebok_

 _Baby_

 _You need to drop some new things_

 _Have you ever had shoes without shoe strings?_

 _What's that 'Ye?_

 _Baby, these heels_

 _Is that a may?_

 _What?!_

 _Baby, these wheels_

 _You trippin' when you ain't sippin'_

 _Have a refill_

 _You feelin' like you runnin', huh?_

 _Now you know how we feel_

 _[GIRLS]_

 _We gonna run this town tonight!_

 _[DUKE]_

 _Wassup!_

"And that is the end of the second part," said Trey as he appeared on stage. "We'll be back in 30 minutes," said Atem.

* * *

TBC...


	4. Part 3

**Chapter 4**

As the audience filed back into their seats the lights went out. Some people screamed; while others laughed. Soon smoke filled the stage.

 _[Terror Time Again by Skycycle}_

 _[BAKURA]You hear the screeching of the owls,_

 _You hear the wind begin to howl,_

 _You know there's zombies on the prowl._

 _[BOTH]_

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running through the night._

 _It's terror time again_

 _And you just might die of fright._

 _It's a terrifying time._

 _[MARIK]You hear the beating of your heart,_

 _You know the scream is gonna start._

 _Here comes the really scary part!_

 _[BOTH]_

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running through the night._

 _It's terror time again_

 _And you just might die of fright._

 _It's a terrifying time._

 _[BAKURA]All the trees begin to moan,_

 _And the monsters grunt and groan,_

 _Rotting faces full of slime._

 _Don't you know it's terror time?_

 _[BOTH]_

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running through the night._

 _It's terror time again_

 _And you just might die of fright!_

 _It's a terrifying time._

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running through the night._

 _It's terror time again_

 _And you just might die of fright._

 _It's a terrifying time._

 _[MARIK]All the trees begin to moan,_

 _And the monsters grunt and groan,_

 _Rotting faces full of slime._

 _Don't you know it's terror time?_

 _[BOTH]_

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running through the night._

 _It's terror time again_

 _And you just might die of fright._

 _It's a terrifying time._

 _[Fade into echo]_

Akefia, Atem, and Mariku walked on stage. **[Calling All the Monster by China]**

 _[AKEFIA]Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

 _Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

 _[ATEM]Heart thumps and you jump_

 _Comin' down with goosebumps!_

 _You dared to go there_

 _I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_

 _[MARIKU]We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh_

 _[ATEM]If you stayed in too late_

 _To be getting afraid_

 _This scene's extreme…_

 _I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

 _[MARIKU]We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh_

 _[AKEFIA]Gonna get your body shakin'_

 _Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _[ATEM]Here we go…_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _If you're only dreaming_

 _Why I hear you screaming?_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _[MARIKU]Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

 _[ATEM]You hide or you try…_

 _Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

 _We thrill to your chill…_

 _B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

 _[AKEFIA]We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh_

 _[ATEM]We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

 _More fun if you run!_

 _I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_

 _[AKEFIA]We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Ehh ehh_

 _[MARIKU]Gonna get your body shakin'_

 _Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _[ATEM]Here we go…_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _If you're only dreaming_

 _Why I hear you screaming?_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _[AKEFIA]Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_

 _[AKEFIA]Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

 _[MARIKU]Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

 _[AKEFIA]Gonna get your body shakin'_

 _Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _[ATEM]Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _If you're only dreaming_

 _Why I hear you screaming?_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _[MARIKU]Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

 _[ALL]We're comin' to get you!_

"Hope you enjoyed that," said Atem. "Next is Duke & Tristan with Evil Hearted You by the Yard Birds," Said Akefia. The Three walked off the stage.

 _[BOTH]Evil hearted you_

 _You always try to put me down_

 _With the things you do_

 _And words you spread around against me_

 _Evil hearted you_

 _You kept, kidding me along_

 _With your phoney smile_

 _And with, your siren song smiling, beguiling_

 _You lead me on 'til all hope's gone_

 _Persuading, degrading on my knees I try to please_

 _But I love you, just the same_

 _And I want you to remain_

 _By my side and you'll see_

 _Just how much you mean to me_

 _Evil hearted you_

 _You always try to put me down_

 _With the things you do_

 _And words, you spread around against me about me_

 _What would you_

 _Do without me?_

 _Smiling, beguiling_

 _You lead me on 'til all hope has gone_

"Now Mokuba and Noa," said Duke. Mokuba laughed as the music started.[Monster by Lady Gaga.]

 _[MOKUBA]Don't call me GaGa_

 _I've never seen one like that before_

 _Don't look at me like that_

 _You amaze me_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart_

 _He a-a-ate my heart_

 _(You little monster)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _He a-a-ate my heart out_

 _(You amaze me)_

 _[MOKUBA]Look at him_

 _Look at me_

 _That boy is bad_

 _And honestly_

 _He's a wolf in disguise_

 _But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

 _[NOA]I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

 _She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

 _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

 _But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

 _[BOTH]That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _Er-er-er-er_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart_

 _[MOKUBA(I love that boy)_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart_

 _[MOKUBA](Wanna talk to him, he's hot as hell)_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart_

 _[MOKUBA(I love that boy)_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart_

 _[MOKUBA](Wanna talk to him, he's hot as hell)_

 _[NOA]He licked his lips_

 _Said to me_

 _Girl you look good enough to eat_

 _Put his arms around me_

 _Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

 _[MOKUBA]I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

 _She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

 _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

 _But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

 _[BOTH]That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-M-M-Monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _Er-er-er-er_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart_

 _[MOKUBA(I love that boy)_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart_

 _[MOKUBA](Wanna talk to him, he's hot as hell)_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart_

 _[MOKUBA(I love that boy)_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart_

 _[MOKUBA](Wanna talk to him, he's hot as hell)_

 _[BOTH]He ate my heart_

 _He ate my heart_

 _Instead he's a monster in my bed_

 _[MOKUBA]I wanna Just Dance_

 _But he took me home instead_

 _Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_

 _We french kissed on a subway train_

 _He tore my clothes right off_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart then he ate my brain_

 _Uh oh uh oh_

 _[MOKUBA](I love that boy)_

 _(Wanna talk to him, he's hot as hell)_

 _[NOA]He ate my heart then he ate my brain_

 _Uh oh uh oh_

 _[MOKUBA](I love that boy)_

 _(Wanna talk to him, he's hot as hell)_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-m-m-monster_

 _(Could I love him?)_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-m-m-monster_

 _(Could I love him?)_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _M-m-m-monster_

 _(Could I love him?)_

 _That boy is a monster_

 _Er-er-er-er_

"Alright, now my brother, Seto, and cousin, Trey." said Mokuba.[Like A Vampire by Catrien Maxwell.]

 _[seto]Call me the end of your world,_

 _Call me your genocide,_

' _Cause I'm a venomous girl,_

 _Just like a spider bite_

 _I'm a relentless machine,_

 _With no emergency brake,_

 _to stop me._

 _[TREY]I'll start by crawling inside,_

 _Like a parasite,_

 _You'll feel your heart skip a beat,_

 _Just a couple times,_

 _You'll think that you've found the one,_

 _But its your mind coming undone,_

 _Ripping slowly._

 _[BOTH]Although I'm beautiful,_

 _Like a perfect dream,_

 _Inside my soul,_

 _There's a murder scene._

 _I'm a creature,_

 _who's upto no good,_

 _I'll love you like,_

 _love you like a vampire would._

 _I've been fang-usin',_

 _heart-bruisin',_

 _It feel's so good,_

 _To love you like,_

 _Love you like a vampire would._

 _I've been prey before,_

 _now I'm predator,_

 _I'm cold inside,_

 _Like a vampire._

 _[TREY] He was an animal_

 _With such a mad disease_

 _They said to stay away_

 _But damn, he wanted me_

 _[SETO]And that was the day_

 _That my blood became infected_

 _And I learned it was kill or be killed again_

 _[BOTH]Although I'm beautiful,_

 _Like a perfect dream,_

 _Inside my soul,_

 _There's a murder scene._

 _I'm a creature,_

 _who's upto no good,_

 _I'll love you like,_

 _love you like a vampire would._

 _I've been fang-usin',_

 _heart-bruisin',_

 _It feel's so good,_

 _To love you like,_

 _Love you like a vampire would._

 _I've been prey before,_

 _now I'm predator,_

 _I'm cold inside,_

 _Like a vampire._

 _[TREY]Like the freezzer door was left wide open_

 _Frostbite crept into my veins_

 _Crippled by a life so tragic_

 _I can never love again_

 _[SETO]Run away, 'cause I'm contagious_

 _You know that i Can't control this_

 _Instinct to feed_

 _The hunter in me_

 _[BOTH]I'm a creature,_

 _who's upto no good,_

 _I'll love you like,_

 _love you like a vampire would._

 _I've been fang-usin',_

 _heart-bruisin',_

 _It feel's so good,_

 _To love you like,_

 _Love you like a vampire would._

 _I've been prey before,_

 _now I'm predator,_

 _I'm cold inside,_

 _Like a vampire._

 _Vampire_

 _Like a vampire._

Trey hugged Yugi while Atem walked off stage. "Next up is the lovely ladies Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca with Trap of love by The Hex Girls" said Trey. The girls walked on as the music started.

 _[MAI]Your unfeeling heart imprisons me_

 _Careless eyes to blind to see_

 _[SERENITY]Empty words,an iron cage_

 _Broken heart,bleeding rage_

 _[REBECCA]Can't wait for you and me_

 _It's time I break free_

 _[ALL]Trap of love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Burned by your fire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Beware the trap of love_

 _[MAI]Let me be_

 _It's time we part_

 _[SERENITY]Set me free_

 _Uncage my heart_

 _[REBECCA]Can't wait for you and me_

 _It's time for you to see_

 _[ALL]Trap of love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Burned by your fire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Beware the trap of love_

The girls left the stage and Bakura, Marik, and Joey come on. **[Hocus Pocus by Ghost Town.]**

 _[BAKURA]Dark eyes, white hair, and sharp nails._

 _How I wish I could be drop dead again._

 _[MARIK]Those legs, rats tail, and a serpents tongue,_

 _Should do the trick for my next spell._

 _[JOEY]Hocus Pocus._

 _[ALL]Tell me how you're gonna go,_

 _How you're gonna go on and make him fall in love with you._

 _With nothing but a lie. Nothing but a pretty face._

 _Careful what you wish for._

 _Your wicked ways are catching up to you._

 _Watch how your beauty fades and evil shines through._

 _[JOEY]You thought you might have found the perfect victim._

 _The kind of guy that makes you live forever._

 _[BAKURA]This type of magic has its irony._

 _A dash of lust wont last the test of time._

 _[MARIK]You think it'll make you immortal._

 _But your spirit faded victims ago._

 _[JOEY]You pulled the Death Card,_

 _But you spat in its face._

 _And now it's time to pay for what you've done._

 _[BAKURA]Hocus Pocus._

 _[ALL]Tell me how you're gonna go,_

 _How you're gonna go on and make him fall in love with you._

 _With nothing but a lie. Nothing but a pretty face._

 _Careful what you wish for._

 _Your wicked ways are catching up to you._

 _Watch how your beauty fades and evil shines through._

 _[MARIK]Hey Witch!_

 _It's time for this to finally end._

 _A thousand years of, a thousand years of dying slowly._

 _[JOEY]Crawl into my bed..._

 _Our souls have finally wed._

 _Now death do you part._

 _[BAKURA]You were dead from the start._

 _The moment I found you out._

 _And now you're DEAD!_

 _[ALL]Tell me how you're gonna go,_

 _How you're gonna go on and make him fall in love with you._

 _With nothing but a lie. Nothing but a pretty face._

 _Careful what you wish for._

 _Your wicked ways have now caught up with you._

 _Watch how your beauty fades and evil shines through._

Mokuba, Keith, Noa, and Justine walked on. **[Thriller by Michael Jackson.]**

 _[MOKUBA]_

 _It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

 _Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

 _You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

 _You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_

 _You're paralyzed_

 _[BANDIT KEITH AND JUSTINE]_

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

 _And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

 _You know it's thriller, thriller night_

 _You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

 _[NOA]_

 _You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

 _You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

 _You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination_

 _But all the while you hear the creature creepin'up behind_

 _You're out of time_

 _[BANDIT KEITH AND JUSTINE]_

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

 _There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes_

 _You know it's thriller, thriller night_

 _You're fighting to survive inside a killer, thriller tonight_

 _[NOA]_

 _Night creatures call_

 _And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

 _There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)_

 _This is the end of your life_

 _[MOKUBA]_

 _They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

 _They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial_

 _Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together_

 _All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen,_

 _I'll make you see_

 _[BANDIT KEITH AND JUSTINE]_

 _That it's a thriller, thriller night_

 _'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try_

 _Girl, this is thriller, thriller night_

 _So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller_

 _Thriller here tonight_

 _[TREY]_

 _Darkness falls across the land_

 _The midnite hour is close at hand_

 _Creatures crawl in search of blood_

 _To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood_

 _And whosoever shall be found_

 _Without the soul for getting down_

 _Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

 _And rot inside a corpse's shell_

 _The foulest stench is in the air_

 _The funk of forty thousand years_

 _And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

 _Are closing in to seal your doom_

 _And though you fight to stay alive_

 _Your body starts to shiver_

 _For no mere mortal can resist_

 _The evil of the thriller_

 _Can you dig it?!_

 _[Into maniacal laugh, in deep echo]_

"Next up 3 monsters," said Mokuba. Atem shook his head as Akefia and Mariku laughed. "Our song is called Monster by Skillet" Said Atem.

 _[ATEM]The secret side of me_

 _I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged_

 _But I can't control it_

 _So stay away from me_

 _The beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage_

 _And I just can't hold it_

 _[AKEFIA]It's scratching on the walls_

 _In the closet, in the halls_

 _It comes awake_

 _And I can't control it_

 _[MARIKU]Hiding under the bed_

 _In my body, in my head_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end!_

 _[ALL]I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _[ATEM]My secret side I keep_

 _Hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged_

 _But I can't control it_

 _Cause if I let him out_

 _He'll tear me up_

 _And break me down_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end!_

 _[ALL]I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _[AKEFIA]It's hiding in the dark_

 _It's teeth are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me_

 _It wants my soul,_

 _It wants my heart_

 _[MARIKU]No one can hear me scream_

 _Maybe it's just a dream_

 _Or maybe it's inside of me_

 _Stop this monster!_

 _[ALL]I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I [RYDER IN deep voice]{feel like a monster}_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I'm gonna lose control_

 _Here's something radical_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster [4x]_

Akefia and Mariku bowed before walking off stage. "Next is Malik & Ryou," said Atem.[Werewolf Boyfriend by Fright Ranger.]

 _[MALIK]I don't want the kind of guy who sparkles in the sun_

 _I want him tall dark and hairy he'll always be the one_

 _[RYOU]My boy's got a secret and I know it's true_

 _Turns freak 'n' fast and furry when the moon is full_

 _[BOTH]Hey Oo What's the sound_

 _The moon's so bright and there's blood on the ground_

 _Oh! No Runnin' howl_

 _My werewolf boyfriend is on the prowl_

 _Hey You Can you hear me shout_

 _There's fear in the air and there's blood all around_

 _Oh No Hear my cry_

 _A teenage werewolf is my special guy_

 _[RYOU]They say he's dangerous but I know he keeps his cool_

 _I can't wait to tell all the jealous girls at school_

 _[MALIK]My boy's got a secret and I know it's true_

 _Turns freak 'n' fast and furry when the moon is full_

 _[BOTH]Hey Oo What's the sound_

 _The moon's so bright and there's blood on the ground_

 _Oh! No Runnin' howl_

 _My werewolf boyfriend is on the prowl_

 _Hey You Can you hear me shout_

 _There's fear in the air and there's blood all around_

 _Oh No Hear my cry_

 _A teenage werewolf is my special guy_

 _Special guy, my werewolf boyfriend_

 _[RYOU]When things get hairy I don't have to worry_

 _[MALIK]The night's never scary when my guy's this furry_

 _[BOTH]Hey Oo What's the sound_

 _The moon's so bright and there's blood on the ground_

 _Oh! No Runnin' howl_

 _My werewolf boyfriend is on the prowl_

 _Hey You Can you hear me shout_

 _There's fear in the air and there's blood all around_

 _Oh No Hear my cry_

 _A teenage werewolf is my special guy_

 _Special guy, my werewolf boyfriend_

"And here's Seto with Slept So Long," said Malik. **[Slept So Long by Jay Gordon]**

 _[SETO]Walking, waiting_

 _Alone without a care_

 _Hoping and hating_

 _With things I can't bare_

 _Did you think it's cool_

 _To walk right up to?_

 _So save my life and fuck it up_

 _Well, did you, well, did you?_

 _I see hell in your eyes_

 _Taken in by surprise_

 _Touching you makes me feel alive_

 _Touching you makes me die inside_

 _Walking, waiting_

 _Alone without a care_

 _Hoping and hating_

 _With things I can't bare_

 _Did you think it's cool_

 _To walk right up to?_

 _So save my life and fuck it up_

 _Well, did you, well, did you?_

 _I see hell in your eyes_

 _Taken in by surprise_

 _Touching you makes me feel alive_

 _Touching you makes me die inside_

 _I've slept so long without you_

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _Till how to get this far playing games_

 _With fist held cards_

 _I've killed a million pity souls_

 _But I can kill you_

 _I've slept so long without you_

 _I see hell in your eyes_

 _Taken in by surprise_

 _Touching you makes me feel alive_

 _Touching you makes me die inside_

 _I see hell in your eyes_

 _Taken in by surprise_

 _Touching you makes me feel alive_

 _Touching you makes me die inside_

 _I see hell in your eyes_

 _Taken in by surprise_

 _Touching you makes me feel alive_

 _Touching you makes me die inside_

Seto bowed as Trey and Yugi came on stage. "Next my cousin, Trey, and his boyfriend, Yugi." said Seto leaving the stage.[Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.]

 _[YUGI]How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _[TREY](Wake me up)_

 _[YUGI]Wake me up inside_

 _[TREY](I can't wake up)_

 _[YUGI]Wake me up inside_

 _[TREY](Save me)_

 _[YUGI]Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _[TREY](Wake me up)_

 _[YUGI]Bid my blood to run_

 _[TREY](I can't wake up)_

 _[YUGI]Before I come undone_

 _[TREY](Save me)_

 _[YUGI]Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _[YUGI]Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

 _[TREY](Wake me up)_

 _[YUGI]Wake me up inside_

 _[TREY](I can't wake up)_

 _[YUGI]Wake me up inside_

 _[TREY](Save me)_

 _[YUGI]Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _[TREY](Wake me up)_

 _[YUGI]Bid my blood to run_

 _[TREY](I can't wake up)_

 _[YUGI]Before I come undone_

 _[TREY](Save me)_

 _[YUGI]Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _[YUGI]Bring me to life_

 _[TREY](I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _[YUGI]Bring me to life_

 _[YUGI]Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 _[TREY]All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _[YUGI]I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _[TREY]Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _[YUGI]Bring me to life_

 _[TREY](Wake me up)_

 _[YUGI]Wake me up inside_

 _[TREY](I can't wake up)_

 _[YUGI]Wake me up inside_

 _[TREY](Save me)_

 _[YUGI]Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _[TREY](Wake me up)_

 _[YUGI]Bid my blood to run_

 _[TREY](I can't wake up)_

 _[YUGI]Before I come undone_

 _[TREY](Save me)_

 _[YUGI]Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _[YUGI]Bring me to life_

 _[TREY](I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _[YUGI]Bring me to life_

 **[Sexy Vampire by Fright Ranger.]**

 _Disco W-A-R-P_

 _Boss is hear to wreck the ball_

 _Break it up under their sheet_

 _You though we were gonna go way back with this here_

 _Ok, sit back and let me take care of the beat_

 _Beat, beat, the beat_

 _The, the, the beat_

 _Beat, beat, the beat_

 _Oh oh oh [x4]_

 _I forgot to wear my cross tonight_

 _I left my garlic at home_

 _It's so dumb but it's so fun to wander 'round the city alone_

 _Now I'm running, falling down_

 _Chased me all over this town_

 _And now you finally got me_

 _What am I to do?_

 _Oh oh oh sexy vampire_

 _I'm falling in love_

 _So just bit me baby_

 _And drink all my blood_

 _Oh yeah sexy vampire_

 _I'm falling in love with you_

 _So do what you want to do_

 _Sexy vampire_

 _I'm falling in love_

 _So just bit me baby_

 _And drink all my blood_

 _Oh yeah sexy vampire_

 _I'm falling in love with you_

 _'Cause you need my plasma more than I do_

 _Say you want to stop for a drink or two_

 _And maybe for a disco break here_

 _We'll party all night until the sun comes up_

 _You could say I'm raising the stakes_

 _Now I'm running, falling down_

 _Chased me all over this town_

 _And now you finally got me_

 _What am I to do?_

 _Oh oh oh sexy vampire_

 _I'm falling in love_

 _So just bit me baby_

 _And drink all my blood_

 _Oh yeah sexy vampire_

 _I'm falling in love with you_

 _So do what you want to do_

 _Sexy vampire_

 _I'm falling in love_

 _So just bit me baby_

 _And drink all my blood_

 _Oh yeah sexy vampire_

 _I'm falling in love with you_

 _'Cause you need my plasma more than I do_

 _Beat, beat, the beat_

 _The, the, the beat_

 _Beat, beat, the beat_

 _Oh oh oh [x2]_

 _Beat, beat, beat, beat, beat, beat, beat, beat_

"and last is the girls." **[It's A Mystery by Hex Girls.]**

 _RYDER:ZIONKS! Like what's with Yugi, Yuki?_

 _YUKI: I don't know._

 _RYDER: He's got a dreamy look on his face; well i think he really digs that Atem and Trey._

 _YUKI: Yeah_

 _[GIRLS]Ooh He's such a mystery_

 _That haunts each lonely night_

 _I'm scared; I might wake up_

 _Cause if I should wake up_

 _Then I'll be alone in the morning light_

 _It's a mystery_

 _What he does to me_

 _Can I make him see, how I feel._

 _It's a mystery could he care for me_

 _Will my fantasy ever be real_

 _Or will he stay a mystery_

 _Ooh He's such a mystery_

 _Why can't I let him know_

 _Just how much I love him_

 _How much I think of him_

 _But I'm scared to tell him so..._

 _It's a mystery_

 _What he does to me_

 _Can I make him see, how I feel._

 _It's a mystery could he care for me_

 _Will my fantasy ever be real_

 _Or will he stay a mystery_

 _It's a mystery_

 _What he does to me_

 _Can I make him see, how I feel._

 _It's a mystery could he care for me_

 _Will my fantasy ever be real_

 _Or will he stay a mystery_

 _It's a mystery_

 _What he does to me_

 _Can I make him see, how I feel._

 _It's a mystery could he care for me_

 _Will my fantasy ever be real_

 _Or will he stay a mystery_

 _RYDER: Yugi, like wake up Yugi._

 _YUGI:Huh! What?_

As the crowd hollered and cheered, the whole gang came on stage and bowed. "And that folks is the end of our show," shouted Trey. "We hoped you enjoyed the show," said Atem after the others have walked off stage. "Have a great night and drive safe," they both shouted.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
